whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SensibleCenobite
Welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! Hi, and welcome to ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database, most recently to How do you stop a red star bent on our destruction?. Thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of WWWiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on WWWiki. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or to post them in our community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to WWWiki! -- Russel Hammond (talk) 04:54, February 8, 2019 (UTC) ---- Re: Glad to have you around. I'm sure you're gonna do just fine, just follow the example set by your fellow editors. If you happen to have any doubts, requests, suggestions or complaints, I'm at your disposal. Russel Hammond (talk) 15:15, February 8, 2019 (UTC) ---- Re: Thanks for moving the first post I did to my White Wolf profile page. Instead of shutting me up, Russle here helped me resolve the problem and I got what I wanted. WIN * WIN. I think that means it's a green light to Elysium this Friday. My instincts were right, FANDOM is great! I'm about to post a taco recipe out of no where. In the recipe forum of course :). SensibleCenobite (talk) 03:21, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Hey Cenobite. Long-time no chat. Been busy lately (Year of the Dragon fell through, unfortunately. Real life's one hell of a drug). I've been wondering something. Say I had the outline of a tabletop RPG that I need help working out base mechanics for... could I maybe get some consultation? You seem pretty adept at that sort of thing whereas I'm good at coming up with premises... and that's about it. StrangerThings (talk) 00:10, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Re: Capitalization Hi Sensible Cenobite. As to your question about Capitalization of Changeling Kith names or not, I see it done differently on the wiki by different people. I admit, I don't have a "standard." Usually it depends on context. If I'm creating the opening line of an article, I usually capitalize any word I'm going to link to another article, such as Kith names. Usually I refrain from doing it elsewhere in articles, but I've been away from this forum for some time & I may have been less standardized before. Perhaps Capitalizing for link puproses the first time is the way to go but leaving them un-capitalized elsewhere is the best. That's my 2 cents. Russel might actually be a better person to ask the question. Happy editing. Love the name. I've done some studies in the old Cenobitc rules of the Desert hermits of the 4th century and beyond. Good stuff, if not quite my cup of tea. Peace and Good Bro David (talk) 21:49, September 21, 2019 (UTC) :Hello, Sensible Cenobite. I'd say you should normally follow the example set by more experienced editors, but you can also do as you please after carefuly judging the context in which the term is inserted (and, eventually, the community will decide what is best). We're not that strict in that regard. PS: I've noticed you're doing multiple signatures whenever you comment. You don't have to sign so many times, just one signature at the end of your whole comment should be enough. Russel Hammond (talk) 19:49, September 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Sounds good your Majesty, and I'll be sure to sign only once after the end of every comment. SensibleCenobite (talk) 21:52, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome; have a good day! Saslen (talk) 06:44, November 5, 2019 (UTC)